grannyroblox_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Granny
Description Granny '''is the antagonist of the game. Each round, after the changed map voting, one random player will be picking to be Granny, while the rest will be survivors. Him/her's objective is to kill all of the survivors and stop them from escaping the map. '''Objective As stated as above, Granny's objective is to kill all of the survivors before they escape. Granny needs to left-click to attack. If Granny hits someone, it will knock them down immediately, making them drop their item if they were currently holding one. The said victim will lie on the ground for a bit, allowing remaining survivors to help them back up. If they don't get rescued in time, it will be game over for them and will be out for the rest of the round. Granny gets $5 dollars every minute? during a round and get's $35 for every knockdown. Granny can also place down bear traps. Go to an area where you want to place a bear trap then press Q. The bear trap will be placed exactly where you are standing. When someone stands in it, they will be stuck in there until they can be free. Granny is also alerted which bear trap was triggered to find the victim easier, though bear traps can also be triggered by dropping an item on them and it will not alert Granny. Granny has a limit of 5 bear traps but she get 1 bear trap back everytime it is triggered by an item or player. She can be temporarily stunned if shot with the Crossbow or Shotgun but there is no way to kill her Granny is unable to crouch so she can't go in tiny spaces but she can hit through walls to knock down any campers. Appearance Granny's default skin looks exactly the same as the original game. An ugly women with a dirty nightgown and bloody teeth. How Granny looks can be modified in the shop. You can change her eyes, hats, and even her melee weapon of choice. Upgrades Speed - Increases her walkspeed Bear Trap Cooldown - Decreases the cooldown between placing bear traps Faster Conscious - Reduces the amount of time being stunned by the Crossbow or Shotgun Tips * Place bear traps in the most problematic spots possible. This is so they have to go through the bear trap if they don't know the trick of triggering it with an item * If dealing will fast players, instead of trying to chase them. Make an attempt to flank or cut them off for a better chance of knocking them down Trivia * Being Granny is often disliked because she can easily be outran and can't reach everywhere in the house. This why everyone kept using the "Leave" button when they were Granny ** Because of this,Gabstudio made it so if you left the match when you were chosen as Granny, you would lose $25. *** Most people did not care about losing $25 leading to the "Leave" button being removed completely * Granny is known to give five days to the player before eliminating them, but in this game, she only gives you one day. This is probably because the player(s) would be too overpowered that can just respawn. * Granny is hated due to her often habit of camping items, doors, etc... * Granny is currently glitched. Her body and head is completely invisible and so as her melee weapon if the Bat is equipped. Only her eyes and hats (if you equipped any) will be visible. This is used an advantage to sneak up on players with them noticing Granny right away * She cannot trigger her own bear traps or die from the acid pool in the Camp map